


Restored

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wanted to give Kylan and Brea a moment with Kira, set while Kira was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: So, I was thinking about Kira’s death in the dark crystal. What I decided was that I wanted to give Kylan and Brea a moment with her before she was revived.





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!

Kira felt the knife go into her back. It happened so quickly, one moment she was throwing the shard to Jen, the next she felt a terrible pain and was dead. She never saw the look of horror on his face, or heard his cry of fury, never saw the Crystal healed. Instead she found herself standing in the ruins she and Jen had explored, but now they were intact and new. 

What truly caught her attention were two figures standing close to her. A pair of Gelfling, they looked to be only a dozen trine older than she was. The male had black hair and brown eyes. The female had silvery blond hair and golden eyes. Kira knew instinctively that these were her parents. 

“Mother! Father!” She cried, rushing to them. 

Brea and Kylan held their daughter tightly, heartbroken that she’d been torn from life so violently, but so glad to see her again. This was only a brief meeting, they could both feel that she would be drawn back to the living world soon.

“My little girl, we’re so proud of you!” Brea said as they pulled back to give Kira some space. 

Kylan nodded. “You were so brave sweetheart.” He said setting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. 

Kira’s face crumpled. “But Jen, I left him! He’ll be alone!” She sobbed, falling to her knees. Jen meant so much to her, even after only two days. She couldn’t bare the thought of his pain at her death.

Her parents kneeled beside her taking her hands to offer comfort. “It’s alright Kira, you’re going back very soon.” Kylan said, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s forehead and hugging her. 

The three sat and talked for what felt like a long time before Kira felt herself drawn away, they dreamfasted, telling her their names, all about themselves and their people, how much they had loved her, and always would. It soothed a part of her that she’d never even known was hurting. 

Then she was waking with Jen’s arms around her. They watched as eight bright figures disappeared into the sky, and then found themselves mostly alone. Fizzgig bounced up to them and loudly demanded attention, making them laugh. 

Jen kissed her, holding her tightly. Kira was happy to return his affections and comfort him. 

By then Aughra had made her way down to them. 

“So it ends well, both alive then?” She asked with poorly concealed concern. 

Jen helped Kira up and looked her over with worry, was she truly alright? 

“I think so.” Kira replied, pressing a kiss to Jen’s cheek to reassure him. She couldn’t wait to tell him all she’d learned!


End file.
